Floranians
The Floranians are a culture of people who appear in Doujat Two. They are a race of men who are notable for their heightened intelligence and their lack of mobility, resulting from their plantlike physiology. Description The Floranians are mostly plantlike except for their heads. They have heads that have bare strands around which resemble and used to be their hair. They have four tentacle like roots that absorb the ambrosia in the nest they lay on. They have the ability to live hundreds of years. The Floranians have experienced deterioration to their mouths so it is rather difficult to interpret them, though they speak similar language to the Intrarians. Society At one time, the race that would later evolve into the Floranians consisted of men who identical to any other but isolated themselves due to their fantastic intelligence. The race located themselves in a sector of wilderness extremely difficult to locate, with the ambrosia stream being the only landmark that recognized the location of the colony. Gradually, the species realized a form that they could adopt that, while limiting their mobility and autonomy, made them hyper intelligent and mostly resilient to age. This form was proposed by their ancestors who decided it was in their best interest to evolve voluntarily to realize their desire of great intelligence. The Floranians limited their number as the ability to produce individuals was limited. Ultimately, the race was completely contained in a hut-like structure with a population of nineteen individuals. Their leader, Ergosis, is among the youngest yet he's lived so long that he met Forton Trifs personally. Ergosis is also the only member of the group who retains mobility, though he can only walk upright for a few seconds and usually crawls. Story While traveling, Hangros and Biryl happen upon a man named Corefs, who they find by a stream. At first, Ergosis is terrified at them and threatens to attack them. Soon, he stands down, revealing he has never seen another person in years. They discover he is using buckets to collect ambrosia, the liquid substance that flows in the river. He says that he collects it for the Floranians, who depend on it for nourishment and longevity. He says that he has done it all his life, having carried the task from his mother, whom he is cloned after. He attempts to persuade Hangros and Biryl to leave him alone, but both of them believe he is in a servile living and refuse to let him work out his life. They decide instead to confront the Floranians. Hangros and Biryl help Corefs fill the rest of the buckets and carry them to the hut. There, Corefs fills the soil and is soon told by Ergosis, the Floranian leader, that he knows about the two strangers. Corefs brings the two in. Hangros and Biryl reveal their desire to become the next Fortons, which Ergosis finds uncertain. Ergosis' speech however delights them and they have a good conversation. Corefs soon asks for Hangros and Biryl's help to rid them of the threat of the Illord and his armies who may possibly come upon the hut and kill them off. Hangros and Biryl ask to do this in return for Corefs' freedom, which Ergosis objects as he can only feed them. Soon, they remember the bucket and consider making a contraption to collect ambrosia, similar to an archimedes screw. They both work together and construct the device, which provides the Floranians with ambrosia without Corefs' effort. They thank them and liberate Corefs, who joins the team. As a condition to his departure, Corefs was privately given a mission unknown to the other Descendants. Corefs was required to find an individual comparable to the intelligence of the Floranians to assimilate. He eventually met Kresta, a historian whose knowledge and personal opinion of Forton Trifs both benefited and intimidated the Descendants. Upon meeting her, Corefs wrongly interpreted Kresta was a nuisance to the Descendants and suggested that she was better off as a Floranian. He suggested he lead Kresta to the Floranians' shelter where she may be assimilated to their race. Kresta had heard of the Floranian's advanced abilities but she knew their mobile loss and refused. Corefs however kidnapped her and found his way to the forest, pursued by the Descendants. The Descendants lost their way given the hard to find location of the forest. When they did arrive, Kresta had significantly developed into a Floranian and Corefs had been absolved his duties. They were unable to reverse Kresta's transformation while she and the others insisted that she would live her life as one of them and had no choice but to leave her. Eventually, it was revealed that Kresta was simply needed to verify the danger of the Second Bloodline to the Floranians and was sent off to investigate Forton Trifs. Development The Floranians were invented in September 2017, long after the original story was conceived. One day, Rando had an idea to draw an surreal being that consisted of a human head but with a plant like body instead of torso and arms. He drew it a few times before making up their story. Later, he developed the character of Kresta and integrated her with the Floranians. Her design resembled a woman that Rando had designed many years before but of no relation besides similarity.